The Warriors Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of The Warriors Wiki. Every user at the Wiki are expected to follow these. All users in good standing may enforce the rules. Bureaucrats and Administrators may issue blocks in the case of repeated denial of the rules. General *You must be at least 13 years old. If you say you are under 13 or heard about it on another wiki, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday!. This is not our rule; we have to have this rule according to Wikia and the United States's Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). *Never ever reveal your own personal information, especially the following: Your address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. *Don't link/upload/suggest versions of The Warriors or other games to people. This is Pirating, an illegal action in which will result in a block on this wiki, along with probably a global block if needed. *No advertising. *No cussing or profanity of all sorts so use * for censoring. However, some swear words are not swear words worldwide so you can say them as long as you don't use them purposely to annoy/offend a user who it is a swear word to. If you use the worldwide swearing you get a block without a warning. One week for minor, one month for medium, three months for major and six months for racist cusses. *Keep editing to your userpage at a minimum. Mainspace edits are more important. *Do not create duplicate pages. *Don't make pages in the The Warriors Wiki namespace without permission from the administrators. *You may make templates for your userpage, but ask a staff member before making a template for further use in the wiki. If the template was not OK'd, you can just copy the source onto your userpage. *No offensive or inappropriate content (include harassment, racism, sexism, and bigotry). *No spamming or vandalism. This includes spamming minor edits to get badges; please only make two or three edits in a row per page. *No abusive or inappropriate usernames; these will result in a one week block after a warning is given to change it. *Articles are not a place to put your opinion or speculation. Keep it on , your Blogs, or in Forum threads. *Fanon is not accepted on the wiki. *Don't impersonate people by creating an account or renaming an existing account to something similar, then act like them. Roleplay (acting like a character for example) is excluded. *Please use U.S. standard English (tyres --> tires) on articles, discussions, and in polls. *No reverting good edits without a good reason. *No backseat moderating or mini-modding. That means you must not tell someone to stop doing something that breaks the rules. Just report them to admins, b-crats, chat mods, rollbacks, VSTF members and Wikia Staff. If you backseat moderate, you get a two week block after seven warnings. *Please, do not leave links to the same page, or redirects leading to the same page. This won't get you blocked immediately, but they are annoying. *Two accounts are not allowed. It is an exception if you forgot your password on an account or if you want to create a bot. A bad name is not a reason to have two accounts, as will allow you to change your username without the need to create a second account. Uploads *Rules for Custom Gangs uploads are covered in The Warriors Wiki:User Uploads instead of here. *The only pictures allowed besides those about The Warriors or the wiki are avatars, emoticons, and pictures about the making of the game. *You can put any un-related to The Warriors images on your usepage. *No inappropriate content on images. *Don't create duplicate images. If neccesary, update the original image instead. *Don't steal other users' images. *Do not upload anything with a gibberish name. (Example : 1Jsegf4242.png, If you do that it will be harder to find that image) *Don't upload images under common names such as File:Image.jpg, File:Image.png, or File:1.jpg. These are prone to be overwritten. Article rules See The Warriors Wiki:Manual of Style. Talk pages *On talk pages (both user talk pages and article talk pages), always sign your comments. *Do not leave messages on talk page archives. *Do not remove messages on other users' Talk pages. *Inappropriate talk page behavior should be reported to admins rather than removed. *Do not remove warnings on your talk page. Discussions *Only autoconfirmed users joined this wiki and made 25 edits can participate in votes about Wiki maintenance or management. **Anyone can vote in votes not related to these, such as conclusions about who/what is the best. **Your vote is not a right; it is a privilege. If you try to vote multiple times, ignore voting rules, or are blocked for a contribution-based offense, you will lose the ability to vote for one week. *Any user in which can vote can create a discussion about minor Wiki management, such as about whether or not a certain page should exist. **Major changes, such as changing the Wiki theme or policies, each B-crat and Admin vote gets three points, each Chat Mod and Rollback gets two points, everyone with at least 25 edits gets one point. *Discussions are closed automatically after three days without a vote. **Discussions can be closed earlier if one side gets extremely high number of votes. *Discussions can be restarted after one month. This is to be used exclusively for disputed or tied results. *Do not do any actions related to the discussion content before discussion ends. *If the reason of the vote is ridiculous, for example, against somebody, the vote will be counted as invalid. Forums *All talk page and general rules apply on the forums, with the exception of signing posts. *Do not spam on the forums. *No fighting in the forums. *A maximum of six quotes can be used in a single post. Anything over six will be reduced to six or less. Promotion rules See The Warriors Wiki:Requests for user rights. Chat *Follow the above rules. *Don't abuse caps. *Don't abuse the emoticons. *No spamming or trolling in chat. *No flaming. *If you are a chat moderator, don't abuse kicking or banning priveleges. *No random gibberish or hidden cussing. *No "door spamming" on Chat. Door spamming consists of rapidly exiting and entering chat to fill up the chat log. *Keep private things in private messages. Rollback Rules *Follow the above rules. *Don't revert good edits. Bureaucrat Rules *Follow all of the above rules. *No using your powers to take a good user's rights. *No "Wikia Dictatorship." *Do not remove an inactive user's rights without a vote by the active admins. *No "Friendship Promotions" or "Rivalry Demotions." Admin Rules *Follow the above rules. *No abusing power. *No adding unfair rules. *Only close Forum threads if they are spam or vandalism, your own, or if you have permission from the author. *No abusive editing of comments or replies. *Do not open up Announcement Forums for replies. They are an announcement, and thus, are not meant for replies. *If a staff member has not edited for two weeks, they are considered inactive. **If they haven't edited for three months, they may be demoted if the active administrators decide to do so. Bot Rules *You must have permission from a bureaucrat before you can create a bot. *If the permission is accepted, ask Wikia Support via and don't edit on the bot account until it is promoted. *Follow all the above rules. Just because bot edits are usually hidden doesn't mean no one can catch it misbehaving. *No editing the bot's user page or talk page unless it is your own bot. *If a bot is having a problem, report to an admin immediately. Event-specific Rules *April Fools' Day (April 1) is not a justifiable time to vandalize. Vandalism then will be considered the same as vandalizing any other time. *Speculation about new features should be kept off mainspace. Userpages and blogs are the best places for these.